when they come in
by swimchick1998
Summary: just when bella and edward have their happy ever after when alice signs them up for a home makover show but this week it search addion who will stop them from finding out they are vampires.this is my first fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

When they come in

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight only thing I own is the crazy show man.

Well, I'm bored. There is nothing to do we are sitting here watching home make over: search Addison. So boring! Edward and the whole family are doing what watching a show with a stupid man talk about a stupid house on the familiar road.

"Edward" I said. "Yes love" he answered. "Can we do something"? I asked. "We are just waiting to see the house because of the familiar road and Alice won't tell us".

Well the man is talking about how he is going to search the house what a pervert .I feel sorry for them I said out loud. Yeah said Emmett I'd love them to try to search rose's room. Emmett said rose.

Empov

_My balls my balls when sweat drips down my balls when all of them craw. Man I'm a genius. _Then the doorbell rang, darn that doorbellt wanted to see the house. "Hello" I said. Yes is Carlisle Cullen home? They asked with a camera out. Omg I thought I'm on TV!!! I started to sing MY BALLS MY BALLS WHEN SWEAT DRIPS DOWN I was stopped by Carlisle coming up. Hello he said. I think you have the wrong house. He answers to the man. "No you are Carlisle Cullen Alice Cullen signed you up for a home makeover and this week's Addison is search"!!Said the man. You have two weeks to pack for Florida the man said Carlisle but he was gone

Bpov

"Alice "we said together, yes she said, why did you do this and didn't tell us we said, I thought I would be a surprise!!Well you were wrong we said. Seem would love!!She answered I'm sorry she said again!!

"Rose" said Emmett, "stop it you're just making it worse". Ok said Carlisle lets go over our Alice goes and trys to talk them out of it. And if they don't budge then we'll take a different approce.

"Hell yeah" said Emmett time to go hard on them!!Alice here is the address said when I'm here a lot of stuff happens!

Apov

Ok Alice you can do this I said to me. Here I am on a footstep of a TV show telling them not to search the house damn it!!! Am I retarded!! Emmett is a Bastard, hey that makes me feel better. Excuse me I need the direction to the suit 124 I said politely .that way the lady said. Well I

Know what I have to do. CURSE till there big ass can't take it anymore I've never cussed this much! I'm her let go!! I bused in the door and say "listen I really don't want to be on the show please don't make me"!!! No said the man you should have read the card, "if win no returning and saying no". Fine, jackass but I coming to get you.

Emmett would be so proud! Now all I need is Emmett to prank them but now I need to get back and go see Carlisle and get this straightened out!!

Epov

Where is Alice we've been waiting forever!!Claim down Edward said Carlisle I'm positive Alice got of out of it or I'm not going to be a happy person but I'll its just that I don't want to get killed now I still have life left you know and the volturi aren't going to be happy! Yeah you're right about that!!

Apov

"I'm home now does anyone want to know the story" I yelled. I do said Emmett did you beat the shit out of them?!?Apparently not enough I said because we are still on the show!

Carlisle pov

Its ok Alice at least you tried is the most important part. Well I wouldn't do this but Emmett you're going to scare them or joke them before the house show. Yes said Emmett.

Epov

I have a lot of work to do now so leave the master to its work. Yeah said rose a Master she said I said I'm am master at something's like umm….this could take forever rose whispered to low for him to hear. Well said Bella me and Edward are going to hunt a little so when he thinks of something get us!!Alice said you can't leave me here alone to Bella come along then ok she I got it I can catch a bear faster than you I he got us there said Edward!now any ideas im open and willing to take any ideas. And it starts now!


	2. what the

**Hey this is my first fanfic and I want to get better. Sorry the last chapter was short but thanks anyway plz review that inspires me! So thanks don't own anything can't spell well and I'm not a grammar person but I still like writing.**

Apov

"Oh, I have one," I said," we'll make up he's wife and then she'll look so pretty that he'll let us off the show!"

"Alice, honey I don't think makeovers will help this," said Jasper. I stuck my tongue out at him. Our family's big goofball (Emmett) told us to get more ideas.

"Dude, I don't think you'll get any ideas," said Edward. To think about I have the weirdest family because we are trying to get off a TV show. I mean really! Alice said "Bella yes I answered I think the idea is to tempt," she said.

"Omg," said Rose, "we can all ware my clothes if we tempt."

Ok I said we'll do it. Ok boys you just dress in anything I told them. Hey said Emmett I want to look sexy to.i chuckled as Rosalie said honey your always sexy! Wait I said I'm going to try to go to the future and see if we get out and what we do.

After I was done I gasp and say shit. What said Jasper? I saw nothing I whispered it was blank. Ok maybe umm maybe ohh well right now we girls are going to get dressed I answered……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok, is everyone ready I asked? I have on a black and grey dress it was really pretty I'm was always pretty. Bella was wearing a bluish dress and rose wore a light grey with a belt dress. We looked hot. Yet we are always hot because we are vampires. Ok everyone ready knows where to go? Yep the boy our drivers answered laughing a little I'm supious but I'll find out…………………………………………………………..

Jasper, where are you going I asked going to the future. I gasp hell no! We are not going to a bar! And no you can't just go to get Emmett drunk I yelled. We getting Emmett back he said. No, on the day we are trying to fix things. Ok fine but we are still going to try to fix things today I answered maybe a drunken Emmett will help us I mummered. See my angel laughed that the spirit. By the way who's Idea was this I Asked. Edwards he said him. Well just let me call He's in the dog house right know I told jasper. He laughed. This is not funny how could my love think his is funny that bastard. Ok right now I need to focus I need to call Edward and yell at him. How could he be that retarded? Ok here I go………………………

EDWARD ANTHONEY MASON CULLEN I yelled. Why and the hell did you do this to me I asked. What he what me you just got us dressed so that we could get Emmet drunk well just watch your back bye!

That went well I told jasper. Sure not only did you yell you forget to tell him he's in the dog house he told me. Well do you want me to call him back? I asked. No, but honey do you want me to calm you down? Jasper asked sweetly Sure but just remember I'm not made you I love you I told!

BPOV (Bella's side of this)

Ohh no Edward where is you taking me this is not the building Alice described I said. Out to eat he answered. NO NO NO ware are not going we don't even eat I told him. But love everyone else is going and we are just going so that we can get Emmett back I said. What about the show I asked. Well did I tell you right after the show while Emmett was like" any ideas" she said they are going to make it a ok we'll go but I'm still going to bitch hard and loud and there's nothing you can do I told him he chuckled and goes that why I love he said. Ohh really I just thought it's because I'm so sexy and gorgeous I said sarcastically. I love everything about you he whispered.

Well I wonder if Jasper has told Alice she probiliby put up a hissy fit about how she got us all dressed up and we all look so good that our look only get looked at a bar Hate to be her but I'm still going to itch when we get to the bar because my looks only get looks at a bar I told Edward my he said with a smile that dazzles me. Damn you I whispered. He chuckled.

This why I love you Bella. I thought it was because I already had a child with you I smiled at and by the way where is our size of a 2 yr old daughter I am ask I asked. Hmmmmmm at Jake's he answered.

Rpov

Ha ha I can't wait to get Emmett back today it is going to be alsome I love the idea I mean I love Emmett and all but sometimes he is a idiot sometimes! He can make idiot mistakes to but I still love my idiot. I really want to help the family and all I don't want to die from the honey you know where the bar is I asked. Rosalie you really think I don't know where the bar is you sure you're the same woman I come home to he answered.

Yes I am you dumbass I touchy he going to have any new drinks at our enjoy life now because it fixing to become hell party I asked Emmett. Yep new vodka I've been dying to try he answered. Sure dying he's already dead but this is going to be so easy to do this but the only thing that worries me is that what he does not a pretty picture!!I took my phone to tell Edward our Plans ECT. Ring ring hello I heard Edward say

hey I just wanted to tell you that this is going to be easy because he wants to try a new vodka I told him he laughed maybe he can try a few more. a I think he will I told him I'm just scared what he'll do when he's drunk but hey he might help. Well said Edward we'll see .well I've got to go bye and remember Vegas.

I can't wait I love this family because we are going to Vegas then to a TV I can't wait. Emmett please remember where it is I don't want to get lost I told him and Vegas has good shops I said.

Well I know where it is said Emmett yeah and the devil knows where heaven is yeah right I answered. See I see the map Emmett said showing me the no Emmett you dufust you took the wrong map do you know where we are I asked again No, he we are hitting MEXICO now I answered. I'm going to need to call Edward.

**Hey guys it's really short and I'm sorry plz review and please tell your friend and everything!!!**

*********************** Swimchick 1998 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is going to be really late but I had to because I had to go to a swim meet I swan so I had no time to do anything but talk********. Disclaimer: I don't own any thing: D hope you like the twist on this wrong map because everyone does the map upside down but I had to twist it.**

**Epov **

Oh no this can't be happening no no I don't want this my Bella so upset what she doesn't know yet good she is already stressed out this is why we need this trip.(Alice saw and called.)

Ring Edward answer your phone honey said my love. "Ok love I will I said "I will.

Hello. Hey um Edward said Rosalie me and Emmett are in Mexico .I know rose I answered her.

Alice we both said together. Well you're going to have to wait to we book flights and ECT I told her look go to a hotel or something. Ok she answered. And look finds a hotel or something I told her. But I and Emmett are still going well bye I told she answered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ring ring ring umm Edward said Alice Emmett got taken by the Mexican police. WHAT? I got to go Emmett is fixing to call she told me .ok I answered……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ring ring ummm Edward said Emmett I'm in jail, I started to hypervenalate, in Mexico he kept going I'm scared, don't know where rose is and I'm scared he said wow that was a lot I answered well Emmett all I can do now is tell you that stay put I told him bye. Well Bella honey we are going to take WAY longer than expected I told her.

But Edward I've been so stressed out and everything she answered crying now.

I know don't cry Bella please don't how about after this we'll take a trip you me and nessie ok I said

ok she answered.

**This was super short sorry if you are even reading it!!! Come on 2 reviews how nice im thinking about discontuining!!! **


	4. author's note

**Dear guy I just want to say I'm sorry but I'm discontinuing the story because I have school,practice,and I'm writing another story please don't be mad but it's what I have to do! Thanks and I will keep other stories contuied but right now I can't manage it**

**Thanks,**

**Swimchick 1998**


	5. PS to author's note

**p.s. I might continue the story if I have time but still if you think it is a bad idea to quit plz review**

**thanks,**

**swimchick 1998**


End file.
